Moves : First Meat? First Meet
by pelipurindu
Summary: Mereka sama dingin. Sama diam. Dan sama memiliki sisi hitam tersendiri. Bad Summary. Minyoon. Mature. M. Minga. OneShot. Complete


Sumpit diputar disisi mangkuk. Seakan itu hal paling menyenangkan. Melupakan intensitas ke enam orang lain yang berada bersamanya.

"Daging datang,"

Taehyung membawa dua nampan berisi daging penuh.

"Kemarikan. Biar aku yang memanggangnya,"

Mata beralih menuju ke seseorang lelaki didepannya yang menawarkan diri. Melihatnya penuh damba walau ini kali pertama mereka bertemu.

Sembari menunggu, yang lain ribut bercerita tentang diri sendiri ke yang lain. Ini kali pertama. Mereka berkumpul bersama. Bertujuh.

Mereka adalah trainee salah satu agensi, mereka akan memulai debut tiga bulan yang akan datang. Begitu kata sang ketua. Entah benar atau tidak. Tapi mereka memang benar adanya akan debut di tahun itu.

Merasa terlalu sunyi. Taehyung memulai percakapan kembali setelah mereka diam. Ditanggapi dengan candaan Hoseok dan Jin. Mereka semua memang pandai bergaul.

Sedangkan di pojok, kedua insan hanya diam. Menanggapi dengan sedikit jawaban jika ditanya. Lalu kelima dari mereka kembali berisik bercerita hal entah apa.

"Hey, kau,"

Suara rendah yang terdengar membuatnya gelagapan.

"Duh, siapa namamu tadi. Min...min-- oh Jimin?"

Intonasi yang digunakan layaknya seorang sedang menyanyi. Ingin tertawa, tapi Jimin rasa itu tak terlalu lucu.

"Ambilkan piring itu,"

Melihat kedua tangan lelaki tersebut yang memang sedang penuh.Piring putih didepan Jin dilirik. Mengerti, Jimin segera mengambilnya lalu menaruhnya didepan yang memerintah.

"Terima kasih,"

Diikuti senyuman manis, tapi yang di terima kasihi hanya memberi dehaman.

Diam cukup lama antara mereka berdua. Semua daging telah matang , berada di piring.

Jimin ingin berucap ,sungguh. Terlebih sekarang seorang yang sangat ia kagumi berada di depannya. Tanpa rencana, Jimin mengucap seadanya. Walau sedikit kebisingan yang kelima lainnya buat cukup mengintrupsi. Mereka sedang bermain meninggalkan kedua tersebut karena mereka memang menolak bermain.

"Eum, Yoongi hyung?"

Sedikit ada nada tanya di akhir. Yang dipanggil mendongak setelah membersihkan tangan dengan tisu.

"Ya?"

"Aku sempat melihatmu bersama Hoseok dan Namjoon hyung mengisi acara rap. Aku kira kalian akan menjadi rapper underground atau grup rap?"

Lagi, ia tersenyum. Agak canggung memang. Karena sebenarnya Yoongi tak banyak tersenyum.

Jimin pertama kali mengetahui Yoongi melalui acara itu. Mengingat betapa fanatiknya Taehyung --sahabatnya sejak SMA sampai sekarang di grup yang sama-- terhadap ketiga rapper hebat tersebut.

Jimin akui mereka keren. Ia juga mengaku kalau ia menganggumi khususnya lelaki didepannya tersebut kan?Terlebih Jimin juga tahu dia bisa membuat lagu. Oh Jimin merasa sangat rendah, jauh berbeda dengan dia. Jimin hanya tau menari dan menyanyi. Sudah.

"Aku juga berniat begitu. Tapi, aku ingin yang berbeda. Juga rasanya sayang ,sedikit kemampuanku menulis lirik tak berguna nantinya,"

Sedikit, katanya.

Mulut Jimin membulat mengeluarkan suara 'oh' sedikit lalu kembali diam. Sumpit di atas mangkuk diambil berniat mengambil daging. Tapi, sumpit lain juga menyusul ke piring tersebut di waktu yang sama, daging yang sama --dari sekian banyak daging di piring--.

Terkesiap, Yoongi segera memundurkan tangannya mempersilahkan Jimin mengambilnya. Lalu benar saja Jimin mengambilnya, tapi bukannya untuk dirinya sendiri, daging ditaruh diatas mangkuk Yoongi.

"Kau dulu hyung,"

ㅇㅇ

Handphone berbunyi, tanda notifikasi masuk. Merasa risih ia lalu log out dari twitter. Para twitter fans menggila --mungkin hanya sejenak--, karena semenit lalu Jimin mengirim selca nya bersama Yoongi.

"Kau bodoh, jika nanti ada yang tau tempat ini lalu ada fan menyusul kita bagaimana?"

Yoongi melirik Jimin yang menaruh handphone-nya sembarang. Melihat penuh sinis.

Di tempat itu. Tempat yang sama saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Tidak akan,"

Tangan terjulur mengambil soda di sisi lain meja lalu dituang ke dalam gelas.

"Kan aku sudah mereservasi seluruh tempat," ujar Jimin dengan senyum manis.

Terkejut, Yoongi hanya mendelik lalu mendesah. Cukup biasa dikejutkan. Jimin memang selalu seperti itu, selalu bertingkah hemat untuk keperluan tapi suka membuang uang untuk hal yang tak perlu. Pantas saja tempat ini sangat sepi saat mereka masuk. Hanya ada kedua pelayan yang terlihat masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka membawa makanan , lalu sudah tak ada lagi.

Aroma daging menguar di satu ruangan yang tak cukup besar itu, tapi karena mereka hanya berdua otomatis ruangan itu menjadi sangatlah besar. Sedikit luas --walau masih agak sempit-- disisi meja masing masing. Dulu tak seluas ini padahal itu tempat yang sama.

"Kau tak diet lagi?" Yoongi bertanya sembari membolak balikan daging diatas pemanggangan. Jimin --yang menumpu kepalanya dengan satu tangan yang dikepal, memperhatikan si Pembolak balik daging tersebut-- menggeleng.

"Jangan diet lagi, kau juga butuh makan,"

Mangkuk berisi nasi ditaruh didepan Jimin yang masih memandangnya lembut. Tak mengiyakan maupun mengangguk kecil.

Yoongi yang melihatnya senyum tak jelas alih alih menjawabnya hanya menggeleng kecil lalu menaruh daging yang pertama matang di mangkuk Jimin.

"Makan jangan melihatku terus, aku tak membuatku kenyang,"

Kata kata Yoongi normal sebenernya, tapi tidak bagi pendengaran Jimin.

Daging yang ditaruh diatas mangkuk diambil kembali, lalu ditaruh diatas mangkuk Yoongi.

"Kau dulu hyung,"

Kata yang sama persis, senyum yang sama persis.

"Apa ini? Mengingat masa lalu,"

Tentu saja Yoon, apalagi jika Jimin sengaja membawa ke tempat masa lalu itu. Tidak mungkin meramal masa depan, kan?

"Aku tak lapar, cukup melihatmu makan aku kenyang,"

Yoongi berdecak, tapi rona di pipi memang tak dapat dihindar.

"Melihatku makan di dorm juga bisa, Jim."

Kerlingan malas dan endikan bahu menjadi jawaban.

Lelah bercakap sendiri. Yoongi memutuskan untuk makan dengan tatapan Jimin yang masih tertuju padanya.

Oh. Apakah aku sudah mengatakan ini? Mereka sepasang kekasih ngomong ngomong. Iya, dari kemarin saat Jimin menembak Yoongi di dorm, saat mereka sedang menonton TV bersama. Tak romantis bukan. Tak ada yang tau. Bahkan member. Hanya mereka berdua.

ㅇㅇ

Status memang baru terjalin kemarin, tapi mereka sudah dekat sejak lama. Setahun setelah debut kira kira? Mereka dekat karena tak banyak bicara. Bicara banyak hanya didepan kamera. Dibelakang mereka diam tentu.

Mungkin sebagian banyak akan berkata jika Jimin yang paling bisa diajak berbicara yang lebih dibanding Yoongi. Tapi kenyataan? Tidak seperti itu. Justru sebaliknya.

Perlu diketahui. Jimin on stage, dengan Jimin off stage itu sangat berbeda.

Didepan kamera, ia banyak bicara. Melontarkan canda dan tawa, bahkan melontarkan kata kata yang sangat panjang yang bahkan Yoongi tak bisa mendengarnya jika hanya berdua.

Jimin yang baik didepan kamera. Jimin yang manis didepan kamera. Jimin yang selalu mencanda didepan kamera. Tapi tidak didepan Yoongi. Benar benar topeng.

Jimin sebenarnya adalah orang yang cukup savage kalo dikata orang. Kata katanya kadang menusuk secara perlahan, benar benar sadis terlebih jika ia sedang marah, dan sialnya dia sering sekali marah baik kepada Yoongi maupun member lain.

Dia cukup kasar jika dikata sebagai Angel, Fairy atau apalah. Dia baik? Memang benar. Segala perbuatan baiknya bukan buatan. Tapi itu bukanlah sifat yang mendominasi, sifat savage , -agak- kasar, dan perkataan yang tak bisa diatur adalah sifat dominan.

Terkadang meracau tak jelas. Jika ditanya ia diam, tapi jika tak ditanya ia meracaukan hal aneh. Dan selalu terselip hal mesum jika kata tersebut ditujukan kepada Yoongi.

Jimin mesum. Kalau yang satu ini kalian tak kaget bukan?

"Yoon, kenapa kau sangat seksi," Jimin melirik bibir Yoongi yang sedikit mengkilap karena memang ia sehabis makan, "Coba bibir itu memakan penisku saja, pasti lebih lezat Yoon, mau coba?"

Nah, kan. Baru juga dibilang.

"Jangan mulai, ini bukan dorm."

Tanda titik di akhir Yoongi menegaskan.

Hanya sekedar informasi. Hubungan yang mereka jalin, --bahkan sebelum mereka berstatus-- itu sangatlah tidak sehat.

Iya, mereka suka sekali berhubungan. Berhubungan tanpa status bagi Yoongi dan Jimin tak apa. Toh mereka berdua sama sama mau.

Tapi nyatanya Jimin tak mau lagi seperti itu. Dibuktikan dengan pernyataan cinta kemarin, dia mengatakan betapa inginnya dia memasang status agar Yoongi bisa menjadi hak milik dia sepenuhnya.

Yoongi jelas mengiyakan. Status tanpa status. Yoongi memang mutlak milik Jimin.

Soda dihisap menimbulkan suara hisapan cukup keras karena tempat itu menggemakan suara. Terlebih tak ada orang lain yang menimbulkan bunyi lain.

Bibir yang basah Jimin sapu dengan jempol tangan kirinya. Lalu mengemutnya kedalam mulut sendiri.

Jika kalian ingin tahu. Posisi Jimin masih sama sedari tadi. Melihat Yoongi dengan tumpuan kepalan tangan kanan di meja.

Yoongi tidak risih. Terlanjur biasa.

"Seoltang,"

Yoongi memberi dehaman. Lalu lanjut memilah daging, ingin melanjutkan makan.

"Masih lapar?"

Yoongi mengeryit. Lalu mengangguk.

"Sini,"

Tangan kiri Jimin menepuk lantai dipinggirnya. Kode untuk lebih dekat. Yoongi menurut, ia sedikit menjunjungkan badannya untuk duduk lebih dekat. Hampir saja ia limbung karena tangan Jimin yang semena mena menarik pinggulnya. Membuat ia duduk dipangkuan Jimin.

"Jimin!"

Sedikit terkekeh, Jimin mengeratkan pelukan dari belakang tersebut, lalu mencari posisi ternyaman.

Ia meniup sekilas bahu putih Yoongi, membuat si empu bergidik geli.

"Kau kan masih lapar, sini makan aku."

Ucapnya begitu seduktif dibelakang telinga kiri Yoongi.

"Aku juga lapar soalnya. Jadi, saling makan bagaimana?"

Oh, tuhan. Lupakan kekesalan Yoongi karena Jimin mereservasi seluruh tempat. Dia sekarang ini lebih kesal karena digoda.

"B-bukan tempatnya, Jim."

Lagi lagi meremang. Terlebih saat Jimin mengecup cuping telinganya lalu mengulumnya lembut.

"Tidak mau?"

Tangan Jimin bergerilya di paha dalam Yoongi, membuka kaitan satu kancing halus. Lalu menurunkan resleting dan tanpa aba meremas milik Yoongi.

"A-ahn-- J-jim!"

"Yakin tidak mau?"

Tangan masuk kedalam celana Jeans yang longgar karena terbuka, meremas milik Yoongi lebih cepat melalui luar celana dalam.

"Aku bertanya Yoon. Yakin tidak mau?"

Yoongi seakan bisu. Ia tak tau mau menjawab apa. Demi holly! Tempat itu bahkan tak terlalu luas--oh lupakan! Maksudnya tempat itu tempat umum. Walau memang Jimin sudah mereservasinya. Tapi, oh ayolah. Hal gila mana lagi selain bercinta di restoran.

Terlebih ruangan tersebut tak memiliki kunci. Siapa saja bisa masuk, terutama sang pelayan yang tadi misalnya. Yoongi ingin, tapi Yoongi takut. Ayolah, orang gila mana yang tak ingin setelah diperlakukan begitu.

Akhirnya ia menggeleng lemah. Membuat Jimin di belakangnya mengangguk walau Yoongi tak dapat melihatnya.

"Padahal aku lapar sekali." Ucapnya parau. Lalu melepas remasan.

Terengah. Tapi merasa kehilangan.

"Aku bermain sendiri saja kalau begitu,"

Ucapnya kemudian, menurunkan Yoongi lalu hendak berdiri.

"K-kemana?"

Jimin memandang tangannya yang dicekal.

"Sudah, kau makan saja. Lanjutkan."

Yoongi tak salah dengar. Jimin pasti akan menuntaskannya sendiri. Setelah berdiri penuh Yoongi lagi lagi mencekalnya.

Hey, Yoongi tak bisa membiarkan Jimin bermain sendiri. Yoongi tau itu tak menyenangkan. Layaknya Yoongi yang terkadang juga bermain sendiri membayangkan Jimin jika dia ingin. Oh, saat memilukan. Disaat orgasme tak kunjung datang. Orgasme perlu sentuhan.

"Baiklah, tapi satu kali main saja ya?"

Yoongi memandang Jimin resah. Seringaian menjadi jawaban.

"Tentu Yoon. Tentu,"

Yoongi menghela nafas, tanpa tau tangan Jimin yang lain berada dibelakang punggung membentuk tanda silang dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

ㅇㅇ

 _"ahh-- an-andwae--"_

Nafas tercekat. Ini sudah kali kedua pelepasan mereka. Tapi Jimin lagi lagi mendorong pinggulnya. Telak mengenai titik prostat.

Jimin bohong, dasar bedebah kecil.

Mereka bahkan melewatkan untuk sekedar foreplay untuk langsung ke inti karena Jimin sudah tak sabar tadi. Bilangnya ingin memakan, tapi bahkan ia tak memakan mikiknya sama sekali begitu Yoongi sebaliknya. Mereka fokus untuk segera penyatuan.

"S--sudah-- _hmp_!"

Mulut disumpal mulut. Yoongi tak dapat menolak. Tenaganya habis. Tapi Jimin tak kunjung berhenti.

Air mata mengalir. Yoongi lelah, sungguh. Terlebih lantai yang menjadi tempat bermain amat sangat tak nyaman. Keras. Yoongi tak suka. Tapi panas karena penghangat membuat Yoongi semakin memanas, juga membuat Jimin semakin gencar menggempur.

"Ja-jangan menyusu, _ah_!"

Puting dipanggut lalu digigit dan dilepas paksa.

"J--jimin--"

Jimin masih melanjutkan kegiatan menyusu seakan ada susu yang keluar. Yoongi mengeluh tak suka. Jimin menariknya terlalu keras, sakit.

"Yoon ingin susu," Jimin berkata tak jelas. Racauan tak berakal bagi Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya menggeleng. Ia terlalu lemas.

Cairan putih mengental menggenang bekas permainan. Lalu beberapa banyak juga mengenai badan polos mereka.

Tumbukan demi tumbukan. Jimin masih juga belum terpuaskan.

Kepala menurun. Jimin kembali membuat tanda diselangka dan dada. Lalu menuju ke leher, ia meraup ganas.

" _An--dwae--_ jangan di leher-"

Kepala Jimin niat dilepaskan. Tapi Jimin terlalu kuat. Jimin terus maju menjilat lalu menggigit gemas. Membuat tanda keunguan yang kentara.

"Karyaku bagus juga," ia menyeringai saat sudah mengangkat sedikit kepalanya lalu menyeringai, "Besok di konser, diperlihatkan saja ya,"

Ingin sekali Yoongi menampar tapi ia tak bisa. Lagi lagi gelengan menjadi jawaban.

Jimin turun mencium sang kekasih, memanggut halus dengan pinggul bergerak seirama. Yoongi sesekali melenguh saat Jimin tepat mengenai titik prostat.

Panggutan demi panggutan. Rasanya kecapan manis tersebut tak akan bosan Jimin panggut, jika bisa ia mau membuat minuman dengan rasa bibir Yoongi agar ia tak haus setiap harinya akan bibir Yoongi.

Kedua mulut terbuka lalu menyesap saliva satu sama lain tanpa jijik. Lidah Jimin terus merangsak masuk merasakan gigi demi gigi Yoongi. Lalu sesekali melilit lidah Yoongi.

Kehabisan nafas, kaki Yoongi bergerak tak menentu lalu memukul dada sang dominan.

Bunyi kecipak berakhir diganti bunyi kecup pertanda berakhirnya sesi ciuman.

"Tck, masih saja lemah kau Yoon,"

Yoongi merengut lucu. Tak terima.

"A--ah shit! Yoon!"

Lubang diketatkan sebagai balas dendam. Digantikan Yoongi yang menyeringai.

" _Oops. Sorry,"_

" _You, little shit_."

Hei itu kata kata Yoongi tadi.

Belum sempat memberi protes katanya ditiru. Jimin memendamkan miliknya lebih dalam membuat Yoongi meraung nikmat.

 _"A-ahn--a-ah-- j-jimh-- ya tuhan!"_

Jimin menarik miliknya keluar sampai ujung lubang. Lalu di detik selanjutnya ia memasukkannya kembali dengan cepat dan dalam.

Yoongi penuh. Sangat penuh.

Ah sial. Jika Yoongi tau akan dibalas begini. Yoongi tak akan berani tadi.

Nikmat. Tapi sakit luar biasa.

Berulang kali Jimin melakukan hal itu. Cakaran bahkan tak dapat menghentikannya. Sedari tadi racauan berhenti juga bagai tak terdengar. Sadis.

" _Su--sudahhh_ \--"

Dan akhirnya Jimin benar benar berhenti melakukam hal itu, dengan pelan kembali dalam memasukkan dan mengluarkan secara normal.

"Masih ingin nakal?"

Jimin berucap dengan nada sama serius. Yoongi diam tak bisa menjawab. Perutnya terasa terkoyak, juga sesuatu di bawah sana yang ingin keluar lagi membuat seakan alat pendengar dan pengucap mati, hanya alat perasa yang masih bisa merasakan bawah sana yang sekarang berkedut.

" _J-jim-- ing--ingin--aku ingin--"_

Dengan sadis, Jimin buru buru memegang milik Yoongi yang sudah mengacung tegak menandakan ia benar benar ingin keluar. Jimin menutup ujungnya, membuat Yoongi bergerak gelisah.

"Jawab dulu, seoltang,"

Jimin sendiri melenguh. Merasakan ia juga akan meledakan sesuatu didalam Yoongi.

Yoongi menggeleng lemah. Ia butuh pelepasan.

"Pakai mulutmu,"

"Ti--tidak lagi, oh lepaskan,"

Tangan meracau. Berusaha melepaskan tangan Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum mendengarnya. Tapi belum juga melepaskan milik Yoongi. Ia semakin menumbuk Yoongi , saat dirasa ia benar benar akan mengeluarkan baru ia juga melepaskan milik Yoongi membuat mereka meraung bersamaan karena klimaks diwaktu yang sama.

"Ja--jahat,"

Pukulan lemah di dada, saat Jimin tidur disamping Yoongi tanpa melepas kaitan.Tempat yang sempit membuat kedua tubuh saling menyentu berhimpit.

Keduanya kenyang. Sangat kenyang. Kenyang akan pelepasan. Deru nafas terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya Jimin membuka suara.

"Jangan nakal lagi makanya," ucap Jimin dengan menyentak dengan keras sekali membuat Yoongi mendesah sekaligus menjerit tak terima.


End file.
